wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaya Rayleigh
| birth_place = Seattle, Washington, United States | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Osaka Prefecture, Japan | family = | billed = Seattle, Washington | trainer = Faye Wakefield | website= | debut = 2012 | retired = }} Jessica Leanne-Parker (born June 2nd, 1992) is an American female Professional Wrestler currently signed to the all Female Japanese Wrestling company: Sakura Shoujo Stampede under the stage name, Kaya Rayleigh. He is one half of the tag team VELOCITY 54* with her best friend, Ashlyn Moon. Early Life: Jessica was born in Seattle, Washington where she was raised solely by her mother. She would drop out of high school to work at a guitar store ran by one of her friends, learning how to play the instrument while on the clock. She would eventually run the shop herself when her friend decided he wanted to finish his high school education and work towards a college degree. With his interest in pro-wrestling, he would drag Jessica along to a wrestling seminar by Faye Wakefield, which would peak her interest as an outlet for her creativity. She would train under Faye for 2 years before becoming a freelancer for her Diamond Ring promotion. Diamond Ring Pro Wrestling: Soon. Sakura Shoujo Stampede (April 2018 - Present): On April 28th, 2018, Kaya Rayleigh and Ashlyn Moon made their SSS debut as Velocity 54* teaming with Sophia Guilia Figaretti in a losing effort against Nikko Nakata, Momoko Honda and BIANCA. Personal Life: Jessica is currently living with her best friend and tag team partner in Osaka Prefecture, Japan. Growing up, Jessica was a huge fan of Dragon Ball Z among other animes, but notes Dragon Ball Z as her all-time favorite. He is also a huge fan of grunge music and video games, to which she streams on Twitch when she has time away from the ring and her occupation as the owner of a guitar store in Osaka. Besides her friendship with Moon, she is also friends with Holly Rivers, who looks after her while she is over in Japan without her dad, Johnny Rivers and Saiko Hotaru, who is teaching her to speak and read the Japanese language. She is also a freelance model for several magazines. In April of 2018, Jessica publically came out as lesbian on social media. In-Wrestling: *'Finishing Moves:' **''Spirit Bomb'' (Small Package Driver; occasionally from the top rope) **''Starlight Splash'' (450 Splash) *'Signature Moves:' **Backpack stunner **Diving kneeling jawbreaker **Double knee backbreaker **''Kamehameha!'' (Double palm thrust to a kneeling opponent's face, with theatrics) **Multiple kick variations ***Bycicle ***Drop, sometimes while springboarding ***Enzugiri ***Running delayed low-angle drop to an opponent held in the tree of woe ***Running big boot to a cornered opponent **Reverse STO into the turnbuckles **Running double knee strike to a cornered opponent **''Shenron Suplex'' (Swinging fisherman suplex) **Single knee facebreaker **''Starlight Driver'' (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack dropped into a DDT) *'Nicknames:' **"Rockstar Revolution" **"Starlight Fighter" *'Entrance Music:' ** "Go The Distance (I'll Go)" by Sixto Sounds ** "Dokuta Wairi, rival to the light" by Sixto Sounds Championships & Other Accomplishments: